Baby
by E.L.Swan
Summary: Et si Gwendolyn était enceinte de Gidéon ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Cette fiction m'est venu pendant la nuit, et j'ai tenue à vous le faire partager.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gwandolyn dormait profondément dans son lit, lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi ? Pourtant la journée d'hier s'était bien passée, Gidéon n'avait pas spécialement fait des siennes, mis à part son arrogance naturelle. Puis, elle fut prise d'un doute. On était le 10 octobre, non ? Octobre ? Elle se leva dans bond, et courru jusque dans la salle de bain. Elle attrapa sa trousse de toilette, et fouilla à l'intérieur pour ressortir sa boîte de pillules. Elle les compta.

\- Mince, j'en ai loupé une, dit-elle pour elle-même. Et après on l'a fait avec Gidéon.

Elle s'assit sur le sol, et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Si cela se trouvait, elle était... non. Rien n'est sûr. Elle retourna se coucher le coeur serré par l'inquiétude.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Le lendemain..._

Gwendolyn se réveilla à l'aube. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche. Elle avait des nausées. Elle déscendit déjeuner, et essaya de paraître le plus naturelle possible. Tante Madeleine était déjà levée, et elle salua sa petite nièce avec chaleur. Gwendolyn mangea sur le pouce, et sortit de la salle pour s'habiller en vitesse. Elle enfila son parka rouge à pois blanc, et se rendit à la plus proche.

\- Vous désirez ? demanda une femme enrobée derrière le comptoir.

\- Un... un test de grossesse, répondit l'adolescente d'une petite voix.

La pharmacienne arqua un sourcil et alla chercher la commande de Gwendolyn. Celle-ci paya, et sortit de la pharmacie à grands pas. Elle prit le chemin du retour en songeant à toutes les possibilités. Une fois arrivée à la maison Montrose, elle s'enferma dans les toilettes, et fit son test. Elle monta dans sa chambre en cachant le batônnet dans son dos.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, et fixa l'objet. Une barre. Elle ferma les yeux un moment, priant pour que la deuxième n'apparaisse jamais. Elle ouvrit les paupières. Deux barres.

\- Je suis enceinte, murmura-t-elle.

Elle mit le test sous son oreiller, et prit son téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de Gidéon.

\- Salut, c'est Gwen, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Hey ! Tu vas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, est-ce qu'on peut se voir ?

\- Oui bien sûr, où ?

\- Euh... dans ma chambre ?

\- J'arrive !

Gwendolyn raccrocha, et se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Kikou ! Voici le chapitre 2 de Baby.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

Gidéon gravissait les marches menant à la chambre de Gwendolyn. Il frappa à la porte, mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Il entra, et trouva l'adolescente assise en boule sur son lit.

Gwenny, je suis là, dit-il en avançant vers elle.

La concernée releva la tête, et croisa le regard vert de Gidéon.

Tu n'as pas l'air bien, remarqua celui-ci.

Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Je t'ai fait venir pour une raison des plus importantes, se fâcha Gwendolyn exaspérée.

Le jeune homme se met à rire sous l'œil meurtrier de l'adolescente. Elle attrapa son oreiller, et le jeta de toute ses forces sur Gidéon. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Gidéon en voyant le petit bâton blanc à la place du coussin sur le lit.

Gwendolyn se figea. Elle n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il pourrait voir le test une fois le coussin jeté sur lui. Gidéon prit l'objet, et s'assit sur le lit à côté de l'adolescente. Il écarquilla les yeux en identifiant l'objet et les deux barres. Il tourna la tête vers Gwendolyn, et la regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

Tu es enceinte, murmura-t-il.

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

 **Chapitre très court, désolée. En espérant que ça ne vous froisse pas trop :)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bon, pour me faire pardonner de faire des chapitres aussi court, je publie le troisième.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **ooooooooooooooooo**

Gidéon faisait les cents pas dans la petite chambre de Gwendolyn. Celle-ci était toujours assise sur son lit, le test dans les mains.

\- Bon, pas de panique, déclara le jeune homme. De toute façon, tu ne vas pas le garder ?

Il se posta devant l'adolescente dans l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Je sais pas, Gidéon ! C'est un être vivant !

Gidéon se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- On va en parler à ta mère, décida-t-il.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Gwendolyn d'une voix sarcastique.

Il sortit de la chambre, suivit de près par le Rubis. Ils entrèrent dans le salon où Grace, la mère adoptive de l'adolescente, parlait avec Tante Madie.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, déclara celle-ci en sortant du salon à petits pas.

Les deux voyageurs du temps s'assirent dans des fauteuils en face de Grace.

\- Madame Shepherd, commença Gidéon, on doit vous parler de quelque chose de très important.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour !**

 **Dans un premier temps, je vais présenter mes plus sincères excuses pour ce retard impardonnable, mais j'espère que vous serez clément envers ma petite bulle d'imagination qui avait un peu rétrécit …**

 **Bon, j'arrête mes bavardages, et je vous annonce la suite de Baby !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Trois mois étaient passés depuis que Gwendolyn avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Après de longues discussions avec chaque membre de sa famille, qu'ils soient dans le passé ou dans le présent, elle avait dut se poser l'ultime question. Devait-elle garder ce bébé qui vivait en elle ? Au début elle ne voulait pas. Puis, ses pensées avaient été vaincu par les cris de son cœur. Quand elle avait exposé son point de vue à Gidéon, celui-ci s'était emporté en lui criant qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre idiote immature. La dispute s'était diffusée dans toute la demeure. Tout les avis divergeaient concernant ce petit être. Mais, comme l'avait si bien souligné Grace, c'était à Gwendolyn de prendre une décision. Ce fut seulement deux semaines après la grande dispute, que les adolescents, Gwendolyn et Gidéon, se décidèrent à garder l'enfant. La famille s'en était réjouie, sauf Charlotte et Glenda, qui voyaient cette grossesse d'un très mauvais œil, comme on peut s'en douter.

Donc, comme je disais au début de ce chapitre, trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Gwendolyn avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Son ventre avait prit une petite forme arrondie comme elle approchait de son quatrième mois de grossesse. Les paris avaient été lancés dans toute la maison. Certains disaient que se serait une fille, d'autre pariait sur le fait que se serait un garçon. Mais au fond, Gwendolyn n'en avait rien à faire.

En ce samedi de Janvier, Gwendolyn attendait la visite de Gidéon avec impatience. Il devait parler d'un sujet assez problématique. Où élever leur bébé tranquillement ? Évidemment, Grace leur avait proposé de rester dans la maison Montrose, mais Gidéon s'y était fermement opposé. Il se voyait dans un petit appartement londonien, avec deux chambres, et vue sur Hyde Park.

Gidéon fit son entrée avec Raphaël, son frère. Gwen fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait voulu être seule pour parler avec le diamant, mais elle devra s'adapter. Un débat commença à prendre forme. Comme d'habitude, personne n'était d'accord avec personne. Mais tout cela ne menait à rien, et les nerfs de Gwendolyn commençaient à se manifester. Elle se leva, et alla chercher un saladier transparent dans la cuisine, qu'elle posa sur la petite table du salon. Elle prit une feuille et un stylo, et marqua toutes les idées qu'ils avaient dit. Elle découpa ensuite la feuille en petits rectangles, et plia ceux-ci pour les mettre dans le saladier. Les deux frères la regardaient faire en silence.

\- Bien, puisque nous ne sommes pas capable de nous mettre d'accord, on va faire quelque chose de radical. Le tirage au sort !

Les garçons en restèrent bouche bée. Les femmes enceintes avaient vraiment des idées bizarres, mais il fallait reconnaître que c'était radical. L'honneur à Gidéon qui tira le premier papier, et qui le posa sur la table. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Raphaël, puis enfin de la future maman. Une fois les trois papiers tirés, Gwen attrapa le saladier, et le vida sur le sol, pour remettre les trois autres dans grand bol. Le tirage recommençait. Un seul papier devait être tiré, et l'honneur était pour Gwennie. Elle piocha et prit un papier qu'elle déplia avec lenteur devant les yeux de Gidéon. Un sourire éclaira son visage, c'était l'une de ses proposition qu'elle avait dans les mains.

* * *

 **A suivre …**


End file.
